fragmen
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Aku nyaris tidak mengenal orang di hadapanku. / AR / Untuk #HeroSystem #SnakeSaga


**Notes:** Dibuat untuk memeriahkan #HeroSystem _event_. _Prompt_ yang digunakan adalah _Mission 3:_ Temukan ramuan obat untuk menyembuhkan luka. Karakter _hero_ adalah Nagisa Shiota.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **.**

 **fragmen**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 _AR, H/C, Mystery_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku nyaris tidak mengenal orang di hadapanku.

Ini bukan karena waktu telah menggoreskan tanda, meninggalkan jejak-jejak pada setiap bagian dirinya. Bukan tentang kerut yang terbentuk, atau rambut yang lusuh, atau bentuk tubuh yang tak lagi setegap dulu.

Ini tentang tatapannya.

Ada suatu masa di mana tatapannya yang terkesan datar, yang terkesan dingin dan beku telah berhasil _menyelamatkan_ ku. Ada suatu masa di mana tatapan itu begitu lurus, lurus dan dalam, berbeda dengan tatapan setiap orang yang pernah kutahu, dan tatapan itulah yang selalu berhasil menembus hingga ke sudut hatiku. Tatapan yang membuatku mampu bertahan dulu.

Tapi ini berbeda, tatapannya tak lagi sama.

Ia memang melihatku, tetapi tidak menatapku. Mata selegam arangnya memang terarah padaku, tapi bukan aku yang ia lihat, bukan aku yang ia perhatikan.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ ," nama itu terasa asing dilafalkan bibir.

Dapat kulihat bahunya yang menegang tadi merileks begitu mendengar sapaanku. Ada setitik kehidupan yang muncul di mata itu.

"Nagisa- _kun_?"

Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari yang pernah kuingat, lirih, seperti sudah lama tak dipergunakan lagi.

"Ya, ini aku _Sensei._ "

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," ulangnya, dengan nada yang berbeda. Bunyi gemerincing borgol terdengar ketika ia menggerakan kedua lengannya tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi borgol yang terhubung pada palang besi di meja menahan geraknya. "Nagisa- _kun_ , aku tidak bersalah. Bebaskan aku dari sini!"

"Tentu, _Sensei_ , tentu. Aku ke sini memang untuk itu."

Tatapannya terpancang padaku, tapi aku seakan melihatnya menerawang jauh ke depan.

Aku nyaris tidak mengenal orang di hadapanku.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya hari ini seharusnya aku sedang berada di kantor, mengurusi berkas dan kasus-kasus dari klienku. Bukan aktivitas khusus, hanya rutinitas biasa.

Namun dering telepon di pagi buta mengubah segalanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi," kubuka berkas miliknya di hadapanku. Membaca detilnya baik-baik supaya tak ada yang luput dariku. "Di berkas ini tertulis bahwa kau adalah pelaku pembunuhan istrimu, Bitch- _sensei_. Kau menembaknya dua kali dengan menggunakan pistol yang kau selundupkan, selain itu—"

 _BRAKKK!_

Ucapanku terinterupsi oleh bunyi lengannya yang menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Nagisa- _kun_! Pistol itu milikku, aku bekerja di Departemen Pertahanan! Dan demi Tuhan, Irina itu istriku! Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?"

Aku menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya berat-berat.

"Kalau begitu, Karasuma- _sensei_ ," aku menyodorkan sebuah foto laki-laki setengah baya padanya. "Apa kau mengenal pria ini?"

Dia menatap sekilas dan menjawab penuh keyakinan, "tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." Alisnya terangkat sedikit, "apa aku harus mengenalnya?"

Aku kembali menghela napas. Sepertinya ini akan sulit.

.

.

.

Berkas itu kembali kupelajari. Tak banyak hal baru yang kudapatkan di sana karena aku sudah mengerti dengan benar apa yang terjadi. Yang jadi persoalan di sini bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkannya, bagaimana aku bisa membebaskannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Suaranya seperti bergema di ruangan itu. Aku mengangkat ajahku dari berkas, menatap wajahnya denga jelas.

"Aku percaya," jawabku atas tuduhan itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak percaya! Kau pasti berpikir aku membunuh Irina, 'kan? Aku bisa melihat kecurigaan dari caramu menatapku!"

Dia menggerakan borgol di lengannya lagi, berusaha membebaskan diri meski tahu itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Penjaga di belakangku bereaksi, hendak menahannya, tapi kuangkat tangan kananku, memberi pertanda bagi mereka untuk tidak campur.

"Kalau ada yang curiga, bukankah itu anda, Karasuma- _sensei_? Kau curiga bahwa aku tidak percaya padamu," kutup berkas tak berguna itu, "tapi kalau aku tidak percaya padamu, kenapa aku harus susah payah berada di sini, mendengarkanmu?"

Wajahnya beransur-angsur tenang mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tapi, tak ada yang percaya padaku! Mereka akan memenjarakanku sampai 20 tahun di sini atas tuduhan yang tidak kulakukan..."

Aku bisa mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa tak ada dusta di sana. Aku mengerti tentang kebimbangannya, tentang rasa sakitnya.

Kuharap aku bisa menolongnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan kronologi yang kau tahu, Karasuma- _sensei_. Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

.

.

.

"Hari itu, aku mendapatkan tugas khusus untuk menangani langsung kasus terror bom Yanagisawa yang meresahkan warga. Aku ingat sekali berangkat ke tempat yang diduga markasnya dengan membawa pistol Glock 22 seperti yang dituduhkan sebagai senjata pembunuh. Tapi aku hanya menggunakannya saat menyergap markas itu. Setelah selesai, aku pulang dan menemukan Irina..."

Ia menahan tangisnya keluar, tetapi aku dapat menangkap kesedihan yang menyelubungi kalimat terakhir itu. Aku ingin tersenyum, berusaha menenangkannya, menyemangatinya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Situasi ini menyulitkanku bahkan untuk menggerakan otot-otot muka.

"Saat kau menemukannya," akhirnya, setelah kesunyian sempat tercipta, kuberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya padanya, "apakah ia sudah..."

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada alur-alur motif keramik di lantai. "Yang kutahu saat itu darahnya masih terasa hangat di tanganku... Apakah mungkin pelakunya Yanagisawa?"

Aku menggeleng, menolak mentah-mentah hipotesisnya.

Tentu saja aku menolaknya.

Berkas itu kembali kubuka. Pada bagian tahun kasus, tercetak dengan rapi angka 2015.

Yanagisawa sudah meninggal satu tahun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

" _Sensei_ , apakah sekarang kau ingat dengannya?" kembali, kusodorkan foto pria setengah baya tadi.

Ia menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan saat-saat mengajar kami dulu? Saat ada Koro- _sensei_?"

Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya lagi, "tentu saja aku mengingatnya, Nagisa. Itu pertanyaan bodoh."

"Saat kau menikah dengan Bitch _-sensei_?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Saat itu kalian semua datang ke acaranya, 'kan? Kau bahkan berhasil menangkap lemparan buket bunga dari Irina."

Aku sedikit tersenyum, "ya, itu aku."

Kuletakkan kedua lenganku di atas meja, berusaha mendekatkan wajahku padanya di ujung meja satunya. Berharap ia dapat mendengar kata-kataku selanjutnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau ingat, kasus penembakan massal dulu?"

Pupil matanya melebar.

"Kasus yang terjadi pada tahun 2013, maksudmu? Kasus yang terjadi di pusat pelatihan Departemen Pertahanan? Ya, tentu saja aku ingat."

Aku menggosokkan telapak tanganku. Ternyata pertambahan usia memang berpengaruh terhadap daya tahan tubuh.

"Kau benar, kasus itu tejadi setelah kepulanganmu dari perang."

"Lalu, apa hubungan kasus itu dengan kasus ini?"

Aku kembali mencondongkan wajahku ke arahnya, "apakah kau mengingat siapa pelakunya?"

"Tentu saja aku ing—" kalimatnya terhenti di tengah jalan. Menggantung. Seperti udara di dalam ruangan ini.

Raut wajahnya, ekspresinya, berubah secara mendadak. Ia meraih kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat dengan baik segalanya.

"Aku..."

"Ya?" kataku, berusaha membuatnya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan jelas.

"Pelakunya...aku."

.

.

.

Kebingungan yang luar biasa tersurat di wajahnya.

"Kau benar," aku berusaha bersikap tetap tenang meski dia yang di seberang meja semakin terlihat gelisah, "dan apakah kau ingat konsekuensi apa yang kau terima setelahnya?"

Ia menggeleng tak yakin, "entahlah, mereka tidak memprosesnya ke pengadilan karena tak ada korban jiwa, kan? Setelahnya mungkin aku kembali dikirim ke Afghanistan?"

Aku menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "bukan. Kau diberhentikan."

"Apa?"

"Kau diberhentikan, _Sensei_. Kau mengidap PTSD*."

Keterkejutan melanda wajah letihnya. "Tidak, tapi aku—"

"Ya, setelahnya kau pindah ke pinggir kota bersama Bitch- _sensei_. Sampai _serangan_ kembali datang dan tanpa sengaja kau menembaknya dua kali."

Ada sesuatu di sana, aku dapat merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang terlihat berubah pada tatapannya ketika ia mulai bisa menyortir kenyataan dan ilusi, ketika ia tahu yang mana kebenaran dan fragmen imajinasi.

"Aku di sini untuk membebaskanmu, _Sensei_ , dari ilusi yang kauciptakan sendiri."

Airmata mengalir turun. Dapat kudengar pula jeritan pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya, penuh derita, penuh penyesalan yang tak bisa terungkapkan.

"Sekarang, apakah kau mengingat siapa pria di foto ini?"

Tanpa perlu melihat lagi, Karasuma- _sensei_ mengangguk dan berucap terbata-bata, "ya, itu aku."

Salah satu penjaga berseragam putih melepaskan borgol pada palang besi, menggiringnya menuju ruangan isolasi. Sedangkan penjaga lainnya menepuk bahuku seraya berucap, "terima kasih, dr. Shiota."

"Nagisa," suaranya yang terdengar serak terdengar sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ya?"

"Apakah," ia tolehkan kepalanya padaku, "Irina masih hidup?"

"Ia meninggal tadi pagi. Bukan karena pelurumu tentunya."

Karasuma- _sensei_ kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tertunduk. Namun kali ini aku yang menahannya pergi.

"Tetapi putrimu hidup, _Sensei_ , ia yang meminta tolong padaku untuk membebaskanmu."

Langkahnya kembali terhenti demi mendengar perkataanku tadi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau tidak kehilangan segalanya. Kau masih memiliki cahayamu. Kau pasti bisa sembuh demi dia."***

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

*PTSD: _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ , kondisi stress parah yang timbul akibat seseorang menyaksikan kejadian berbahaya yang bisa menyebabkan kematian, seperti bencana alam, perang, dan sebagainya. PTSD sering ditemukan pada tentara militer. Gejalanya adalah stress, gelisah, kadang bisa mengakibatkan halusinasi juga.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, ini gaje banget aku tauuuu :"""saking buru2nya ngetik sampe gaje gini alurnya. Kecepetan pula. Ceritanya ya itu Karasuma bukan di penjara tapi RSJ. Sebelumnya udah di penjara sampe 20 tahun makanya udah tua. Yang di foto itu dia udah tua gitulah. Anggap aja di sini Nagisa awet muda ya wkwkw. Inspirasi di dapet setelah baca suatu chapter di QED, dan nonton Shutter Island lol.

Makasih buat Kakuo dan Shinraa buat event Hero System-nya :)))))


End file.
